


Let It Go

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: Nino Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cesaire twins - Freeform, DJWifi, Day 1: Music/Film, Day 3: Favorite Ship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Nino Appreciation Week, Paon Taxi, Relationships begin, Turtlefox, adrienette - Freeform, choosing an outfit is hard, pre-date hair crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are preparing for their first date and Nino is doing what he can to help. He's even ready to do what he can't, just because Alya had asked.Two-part story for Nino Appreciation Week, Days 1: Music/Film and 3: Favorite Ship.





	1. Let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Nino Appreciation Week everyone! Thank you [wearemiraculous](http://wearemiraculous.tumblr.com) for doing this for us!
> 
> This is a two-chapter story for Days 1 and 3.  
>   
> ***  
>   
> Did I mention I can’t drabble? I still can’t.  
> In case it's not obvious: they are about 5 years older, Alya and Marinette share a flat, as are Nino and Adrien.
> 
> Special thanks to Remasa for encouraging comments and pointing out the mistakes!

‘Hey, babe! Whassup?!’

Alya froze on the doorstep eyeing Nino up and down.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked suspiciously.

‘Um, visiting my friends?’ he ventured. ‘It’s nice to see you too?’ he suggested after lack of response on her end of the conversation.

The redhead took a sweeping glance at the corridor behind his back. ‘Adrien’s not with you?’

‘Nope. He’s getting ready,’ Nino replied with a surprising amount of sarcasm.

‘Then it’s good you’re here,’ Alya dragged him inside and closed the door in one swift motion. ‘I need a babysitter.’

‘What now?’

‘A babysitter. Maman had an emergency at the restaurant so she dropped Etta and Ella at my place. They are already crazy bored.’

‘So?’

‘So I need you to keep them busy somehow.’

‘Why don’t you do it yourself? You’re an expert at babysitting or so I’ve heard,’ Nino grinned at her. Babysitting two little girls? Nah, he’ll pass.

‘Please Nino,’ Alya pursed her lips and fluttered her lashes. ‘I know you’re actually quite good with kids and we have a crisis.’ She nodded in the direction of the bathroom.

‘A crisis.’ Nino repeated flatly.

Marinette’s head emerged from behind the bathroom door. At least he thought it was Marinette. Bluebell eyes, freckles and her timid smile were all there, but her hair…

‘Oh…’ he whispered not sure what one is supposed to say when some alien creature attacks your friend’s head. Alya followed his gaze and chuckled.

‘May I introduce you to Miss Madly Clumsy’s newest adventure,’ she announced. ‘Pre-date hair crisis.’

Marinette tried to groan but it came out more as a giggle. Nino suspected that after years of various hapless incidents she was bound to get used to things like that.

‘Wait. Why aren’t you at your place helping Adrien?’ the crisis girl asked.

‘Um…,’ Nino scratched his chin. ‘It got too Agrestive for me there.’

Alya and Marinette rolled their eyes in unison.

‘Ugh, you spend too much time with Adrien,’ the latter muttered. ‘But why are you really here?’

‘I politely excused myself after a not very pleasant conversation with Adrien’s father.’

‘And what’s his father doing there? It’s your place.’

‘Apparently supporting his son before his first real date,’ Nino said dryly. ‘Anyway, he didn’t like my suggestions as to what Adrien should wear.’

‘So you left Adrien alone?’

‘What? No! What kind of friend would do that?!’ Nino spluttered indignantly. ‘No, his father is helping him now.’

‘WHAT?!’ Alya looked mortified.

‘Look. This is Gabriel freaking Agreste. Do you know anyone better qualified to choose Adrien’s clothes for this occasion?’ He asked raising his brow and nodding slightly in Marinette’s direction. The brunette was making quiet squealing noises, though Nino couldn’t guess if it was at the thought her childhood idol choosing an outfit or her crush getting all dolled up. As far as he knew it could have even been both.

‘Oh…’ The redhead deflated a bit. ‘And Adrien’s okay with that?’

‘Relax, babe. He’s ecstatic. Best day ever, huh?’

‘I suppose,’ Alya didn’t look convinced. ‘Anyway, the twins? I’ll go get them.’

‘Fine,’ Nino gave up. He would be more than happy to do anything Alya asked for. He sent a love-struck look after her. Nino only allowed himself those when no one was around.

‘If you’d ask her out she’d say yes, you know,’ he heard Marinette’s small voice beside him. Crap, he thought she was in the bathroom. ‘You’ve been looking at her like that for a long time. You should do something about it,’ she said gently.

‘Look at her,’ he said resigned. ‘What would a girl like that want from a guy like me?’

‘Oh, Ninny,’ he felt her arms snaking around his shoulders and then she was hugging him. ‘How can you even say that! You’re a fantastic guy, and Alya would be lucky to be with you!’ She exclaimed with passion that startled Nino for a moment.

‘Don’t repeat the mistakes me and Adrien have made,’ she whispered into his ear. ‘Five years! We’ve wasted five years dancing around each other, while we could have been together all this time!’

‘Yeah,’ Nino chuckled. ‘It’s ridiculous how long it took you two oblivious idiots to finally get to the first date.’

‘See?’ Marinette withdrew from the hug and gave him a warm smile. ‘You’re not an oblivious idiot. Just tell her!’ She hugged him again and he kissed the top of her head.

‘Thank youuuu- what the hell did you do to your hair!’ Now that he got a close look this didn’t look like alien invasion but more like a science experiment gone very wrong.

‘Um… curling iron and green highlights – not my best idea,’ she said sheepishly.

‘Right. His colors,’ Nino muttered under his breath. ‘Adrien would love it.’ He admitted.

‘Well, he’s gonna have to love ordinary me and what’s left of my hair.’ Marinette flashed him a bright smile just as Alya came back from her room with two little redheads in tow.

‘I’ve found the scissors,’ she said. ‘Etta was getting busy with one of my comics,’ she sent the twin on the left a murderous glare. Nino always wondered how could she tell which sister was which.

‘Please, don’t let them leave your sight. They’re worse than Chat’s cataclysm,’ she warned and urged them into the living room. Then she turned to Marinette.

‘Haircut time, dear,’ she announced and her friend sighed in resignation disappearing behind bathroom door.

 

***

 

Nino was at a loss. He was good with kids, his little cousins to be precise, but it was easy enough. He just had to find a ball and ask who was going to be Neymar and for the next hour or so the problem was solved. Then he would turn on one cartoon or another and prepare some food. His little cousins were easy to manage. But girls? What did they do for fun?

Currently the twins were busying themselves with a pile of old clothes Alya had just dumped in the middle of the living room.

‘I’m gonna be Cinderella!’ One of them, possibly Ella, exclaimed wrapping Marinette’s blue pareo around herself.

‘And I’m gonna be Bella! The other, probably Etta, replied instantly putting on Alya’s yellow sundress.

Ah, it looked like they were quite happy. Nino took that opportunity to inspect his phone to check if Adrien was still alive.

A few texts and one extremely Chat style gif later Nino was so focused on his phone that he missed an innocent question, automatically replying “Sure”.

‘But which princess?’ An inquiring voice brought him back from conversation with his best friend.

‘What?’

‘Which princess you’re going to be?’

‘Excuse me?’ Nino raised his eyes from his phone to see two mounds of folded fabric with hazel eyes.

‘What are you looking at?’ The yellow mound asked instantly diving to his phone.

‘Do you have any princesses there?’ The blue heap followed her sister and Nino lost hold of the device.

Hmmm. One phone, three people? What could he do?

 

***

 

‘My work here is done!’ Alya announced emerging from the bathroom half an hour later, Marinette at her heels inspecting her new haircut in a hand mirror.

‘Awww, Alya! You’re amazing! I never would have thought pixie cut would suit me,’ She cooed at her reflection. ‘How are you so good with scissors!’

‘Ah, remember that time when there was that thing I couldn’t do?’

Marinette widened her eyes in surprise. ‘No.’

‘Neither do I,’ Alya winked at her. ‘Now where’s our babysitter and the little monst- I mean the little angels? Oh-‘ she stopped mid step and put a finger to her lips.

‘What?’ Marinette whispered looking over her friend’s shoulder. ‘Oh-‘

‘ _♪_ ~ _Let it goO! Let it gOOo!~♪’_ sang a little but strong voice as Alya started sneaking her way into the living room. _‘♪~And I'll rise like the break of daAawn~♪.’_

 _‘♪~Let it goO! Let it gOOo!~♪’_ a second soprano joined, clear as a bell, when they turned around the corner _‘♪~That perfect girl is goOne~♪!’_

 _‘♪~Here I staAand in the light of daaAay!♪~’_ a third, much lower voice took over.

Alya and Marinette reach the room and saw that it belonged to a familiar tall figure wrapped in blue and white shawls, save for a red cap on top. The figure took hold of a pink microphone and was now reaching the end of the vocals at the top of his voice.

 _‘♪~Let the storm rage oOOOOOOOOOO-~’_ Nino dragged the last note as long as he could but faltered noticing the unexpected audience.

Marinette and Alya instantly turned, their backs touching and hips cocked. ‘ _The cold never bothered me anyway!’_ they sang in unison smiling at their quickly reddening friend.

‘Encore! Encore!’ The twins screamed excitedly, jumping on the couch. Nino was the best babysitter they ever had!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this part. I'd love to hear what you think.  
> There's going to be one more chapter in this story - for Day 3: Favorite Ship.
> 
> I have planned 5 prompts for 5 days, so remember to check them out [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/series/835536), on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) or on [wearemiraculous](http://wearemiraculous.tumblr.com) blog
> 
> Happy Nino Appreciation Week!


	2. Ready for Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Ship
> 
> I would like to thank Remasa for editing this. A LOT! You have no idea how many typos and other funny mistakes my sleep-deprived brain makes! And thanks to Rem, you're not going to suffer through them. If you haven't, check out her amazing fic for this week "All Eyes on Me".

‘Finally!’ Alya sighed leaning on the door she just closed behind her sisters and her mother. ‘I declare this apartment kid-free zone again!’

Nino frowned at his phone. ‘Is Marinette ready yet?’

‘Only make-up left at this point, why?’

‘Adrien just texted. He’s running late and he wanted to know if it’s all right, since I mentioned the hair crisis.’

‘You told him I have a hair crisis?’ Marinette groaned walking out of her bedroom. ‘Omigod, I’m gonna die!’

‘Have you seen his hair?’ Nino raised a brown. ‘There’s no excuse he would understand better.’

Alya stifled a laugh, while Marinette glared at her.

‘But why is he running late?’ she asked to avoid her friend’s next remark. ‘I thought his father was helping him.’

‘That’s the problem,’ Nino shrugged. ‘When Adrien let it slip that he was taking Marinette out, his outfit suddenly wasn’t fashionable enough for a young budding designer with such a good taste. And they went back to square one. Plus apparently Gabriel tried to persuade Adrien into changing your itinerary.’

‘WHAT?’ Marinette fumed. ‘No way. It was a miracle in itself that I got those tickets on such a short notice. Adrien has been talking about Jagged’s new album for months. Like hell I’m changing plans now! Tell him he’s got five minutes to get his feline ass over here or I’m asking Felix out.’ With that she stormed into the bathroom.

‘Told you she definitely has a type,’ Alya chuckled at Nino’s mortified expression. ‘And that Felix has been hanging around us a lot lately, you know,’ she added as a way of encouragement, but Nino’s fingers were already dancing over the keys, wingman alert proclaimed.

Marinette barely got hold of mascara when there was a flash of blue light and suddenly the room was full of Paon’s feathers.

‘I’m here! I’m here!’ Adrien yelled freeing himself from the blue hero’s grip.

‘There really was no reason for such haste,’ Paon said reproachfully. He murmured “Duusu, feathers down” under his breath and after a cobalt flare Gabriel Agreste stood in the middle of the carpet, a mix of abashment and pride on his face.

Pride was probably due to Adrien’s impeccable outfit, classic blue denim slacks with purple patches tastefully placed here and there and graphite leather jacket over a black and purple tee. Add the military boots and there was a young, reasonably rebellious gentleman ready to head to Jagged Stone concert with his charming date.

Abashment marring Mr. Agreste’s face was something Nino witnessed for the first time in his relatively short life. He wondered what happened in the span of that one minute since he’d passed on Marinette’s ultimatum.

A blue dash shot from Gabriel’s pocket.

‘Hey! Nino! Nino!’ Duusu squealed. ‘Long time no see! Got any gummy bears?’

Nino absentmindedly patted his pockets. ‘Yeah, here. Help yourself,’ he said opening a fresh bag of kwami favorite jellies.

‘Please forgive me for showing up unannounced,’ Gabriel said bowing slightly at his son’s friend and flatmate. ‘But my son started – as you young people say – freaking out over someone called Felix,’ he shot Nino a disbelieving look, ‘so I decided to ease his nerves and provide the fastest transport within my reach.’

‘Paon taxi. They turn up out of the blue like that, you know,’ Adrien winked and turned to look for Marinette. ‘Where’s my lovely Lady?’

‘Getting all pretty for you, Kitkat,’ Alya nodded in the direction of the bathroom just as Marinette appeared at the door.

‘Oh, Mademoiselle Marinette,’ Gabriel bowed again. ‘New haircut?’

The brunette smiled warmly at her mentor and winked at her crush. ‘It was a spur of a moment thing, but I think this turned out rather nicely.’ She ran her fingers through her now much shorter hair.

Adrien whistled in appreciation. ‘I absolutely love it!’ he beamed and Marinette’s cheeks momentarily coated with a deep shade of pink.

‘Indeed, it suits you,’ Gabriel agreed. ‘Now that everything seems to be in order, please excuse me, I have a fashion empire to attend to. Duusu, feathers up, please.’

Another flash of light and Paon was ready to go. He shot a meaningful look at Nino, but the boy was purposefully avoiding his gaze. It would take a long time to get used to any of those recently discovered identities and Paon taxi was the last of his problems.

Adrien nudged him in the ribs.

‘What?’

‘Maybe the Guardian would like a lift?’ Paon inquired stiffly. ‘It’s the least I can do to make up for the earlier inconvenience.’

Nino paled in an instant, Paon taxi becoming the first of his problems really quickly.

‘Nah, I’m good,’ he said weakly. ‘I need to talk to Alya anyway,’ he looked at his friend hoping she would notice the silent plea in his eyes.

‘Yeah, we definitely have some things to talk about,’ she supplied loyally.

‘Perhaps another time then,’ Paon bowed again and disappeared in a puff of air.

A single blue feather drifted to the ground while the four people remaining broke out in a fit of laughter.

 

***

 

‘Silence, at last!’ Alya called sinking into the cushions. Nino passed her the bowl with popcorn.

‘How do you think this will go?’ he asked.

‘After five years?’ Alya considered his question. ‘They will be engaged by the end of the next month!’

’20 euro says they’ll be engaged by the third date,’ Nino chuckled. ‘Have you ever seen Gabriel giving anyone a lift? Adrien sure is determined.’

‘Why wouldn’t he be? He was waiting for Ladynoir to set sail for five long years,’ the redhead pointed out turning the TV on.

‘Yeah,’ was all Nino replied casting a thoughtful glance in her direction.

‘Also, you’re on,’ Alya winked. ‘A ring by their third date or I’ll have my 20 euros.’

They sat in silence watching some random title Alya just clicked. Unbeknownst to her Nino was gathering the courage to finally tell her what’s been on his mind for so long. But it seemed that even heroes sometimes chicken out. Especially in the company of a very attractive fox. He decided to edge the topic in hope for an opening. He liked to think of himself as straightforward, but apparently not when it came to his love interest.

‘I can’t believe Ladynoir has sailed,’ he finally said.

Alya giggled. ‘Well we can’t call it that, at least not in public. We need another name.’

‘I suppose there’s always Adrienette.’

‘Yeah, that ship gathered dust for so long,’ she sighed.

‘But you never lost hope, right?’ Nino scooted closer and wiggled his brows.

‘How could I, this is my OTP,’ she smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Suddenly the room got too hot and stuffy. This was his opening.

‘Seriously?’ he asked pulling away and locking eyes with her. ‘ _That’s_ your OTP?’

Alya frowned, surprised with his inquiring look. ‘Why?’

Nino gulped, but summoned all his courage to actually get the line out. ‘I thought that maybe it would be Alyino?’ he aimed for casual but it came out strained.

Alya eyed him suspiciously, her face carefully blank. ‘Are you saying what I think you’re saying?’

He wasn’t so sure anymore. ‘What?’

‘Because you can’t be serious?’ she chuckled lightly.

‘Oh…’ Nino deflated in an instant. ‘Um… sorry.’

‘Alyino?’ Alya shook her head. ‘Bleah. That’s really silly, you know.’

‘Yeah, I figured by now’ he replied gravely. He thought that she might say no, but to tease him about it was so unlike her.

‘Turtlefox sounds much better, don’t you think?’ she said and Nino’s heart exploded with a hundred beats per second.

‘That is, if you would like that,’ she added noting how red and silent he suddenly got. Carefully she moved closer and let her arms circle his waist. He noticed a trace of fear in her eyes. She never looked more vulnerable and this was exactly how he felt, before the wave of affection consumed him. His eyes went to her lips. Alya nodded barely noticeably and that was all he needed.

‘I’d like that very much,’ Nino murmured closing the space between them in an electrifying kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Don't forget to let me know.  
> This author really appreciates your kudos and comments, they inspire me in many, many ways!
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next prompt! In the meantime check out my other stories!
> 
> Come and bother me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


End file.
